First Time
by Alanna 8D
Summary: Rory spontaneously meets a boy who redfines love. What if she didn't lose it to Dean after all?
1. Hooky

**First Time**

**Rated: M**

**This does get very sexual, so if you don't like sexual situations, this is fair warning.**

**Chapter 1**

"Hey! Come on! Rory! Woo hoo!" a familiar voice called in the distance, " Hey! Wake Up! I command you!" Rory opened her eyes to a smiley and giddy Lorelai. She quietly looked about the room, thinking.

"Mom, its Wednesday." Rory stated matter-of-factly.

" And that means...?" Lorelai obviously had something up her sleeve.

" It means I have school today. I'm surprised that after all these years you haven't caught on." Rory joked.

" I'm surprised you don't know what time it is." Lorelai nodded to the alarm clock. Rory looked over to the clock. To her horror it read 10:00 am. She quickly jumped out of bed and pulled the clock ever closer in case she read it wrong.

" Oh no! I can't believe I'm late! My alarm clock always goes off! Wait, " Rory looked at her mom with a cold stare. Lorelai stood there smiling, and not even Rory's cold, hard stare couldn't move it, " someone messed with my clock."

" Oh gee, I wouldn't know anything about that." Lorelai stood with a warm look.

" It was you, Mom." Rory huffed.

" Are you sure it wasn't those pesky pant gnomes?" Lorelai said lightly.

" Why would you make me late?" said a confused Rory.

" Those pant gnomes might be trying to tell you something…"Lorelai still held her position.

" Have you noticed that I get two days off for this very purpose?" Rory said, catching Lorelai's warmness.

" Come _on_, weekends are **NOT** enough!" Lorelai pleaded.

" I can't believe I'm playing hooky." Rory sighed.

"Lets go to Luke's for something to eat first." Lorelai said halfway out of Rory's room.

Luke, managing the few customers he had at this time almost didn't notice the two girls who had walked in at that very moment. Rory was almost hiding behind Lorelai trying not to draw attention. Her got the coffee out immediately when he saw that raven hair and those blue eyes.

" Lorelai, help yourself!" Luke called out. He had already taken the plates and was trying to find the right customers.

" I'm going to get a piece of pie!" Lorelai announced.

" Alright but let me get it for you!" Luke yelled back. Pretending not to listen, Lorelai cut herself and Rory a piece of pie. Luke half didn't notice when he saw Rory.

" Hey kid, aren't you supposed to be at school?" Luke pointed out gruffly.

" She's taking a break." Lorelai cut in.

" Let me guess, you turned her alarm clock off?" Luke knew that Rory was not the type to play hooky.

" Wow you're psychic; are you Superman?" Lorelai retorted.

" I honestly don't think Rory wouldn't go to school on purpose."

"Wow Rory, you're so loved." Lorelai said.

" So what'll you have?" Luke said. " I'll have an English Muffin with strawberry jam, please." Rory stated without even looking at the menu.

" Uhm...let me get back to you on that." Lorelai said picking up the menu.

" Alright, an English muffin. Help yourself to the coffee there." Luke said nonchalantly.

" Hmm, so are you liking your day off yet?" Lorelai said sipping her cup of coffee.

" I had a test today you know." Rory said pouring herself a cup of coffee. She tried to make her mom feel at least a little guilty.

Heels clicked on the linoleum floor like it was a business center, and Rory found herself going into each class and finding herself under a pile of more and more work. If she ran into Paris she'd get all kinds of Hell for missing yesterdays Puff meeting.

" Gilmore!" That harsh sounding voice rang. She had found Rory, her prey.

" Gellar." She replied softly. Although Paris was rather aggressive, Rory knew that it was a façade.

" Don't try and be funny. Where were you yesterday?" Paris's voice was cutting like a knife.

" Sick." Rory lied.

" You picked a bad day to be sick, Gilmore. Yesterday was The Puffs presentation!" Paris tore into Rory.

" Look, I got the report done, what more did I need to do?" Rory replied defensively.

" You were supposed to present it yesterday. Guess what? You weren't there." Paris followed Rory to her next class.

" Look everything's going to be fine. We'll present it on another date." Rory reasoned.

" It better be or I'll have your head." Paris walked off. Rory fumbled through her papers. She was going to give Paris the report in case Lorelai pulled something again. She found the report at last.

"Paris!" Rory yelled running after Paris. Paris found her posse and finally turned with disgust on her face.

" Here is the report," Rory handed her the papers," If I can't present you will.

" Paris almost smiled at that fact. A boy was behind Paris, he was tall and well-built, he was dark blonde and had piercing green eyes. She had never seen him before. He was staring at her. 'At least Tristan isn't around hitting on Paris or myself.' Rory thought.

" I don't blame you Gilmore." Paris said not so stern.

" I'll be here after school." Rory stated.

" You better be, we have a meeting." Paris said.

" Lets get to class before we're all late." She stared directly at Rory.

As Rory walked into Literature, she felt Tristan staring at her. She tried to hide her face as best she could, but it was no use.

" Hey Mary." Tristan laughed. Rory huffed. She wouldn't respond to Tristan, it wasn't worth it.

" Hey Mary, where were ya yesterday?" He stared at her with a sort of intensity. The bell rang and Mr. Medina walked in, and everyone stopped chatting as Rory helped herself into the seat. She got out her notebooks and pencil. Mr. Medina gave her a knowing look, which probably meant he had something to say but not in front of the class. After the class was over he came over to Rory.

" You knew we had a test yesterday, Rory." he said in a not-so-serious tone. Rory felt guilt come over her.

" I know but I was just-" she was cut-off.

" Look, I trust you have a good reason, so tomorrow after school, come in and take it." he smiled looking out of the class room window.

" Sounds good." Rory said, relieved.

She walked out of his room relieved that she hadn't been reprimanded for being sick yesterday. She wondered why, of all days, her mom decided to make her stay home. Lorelai wasn't like any other mother before; after all, what mother would _want_ their child to play hooky? In fact they were more like sisters than mother and daughter. They always finished each other's sentences, and they consulted each other on fashion advice. She, Lorelai, and Dean back ((when they were together, that is)) would hang out all that time and have a movie night. She felt lucky to have such a relation to her mother. However, sometimes Rory wished that her mom were at least semi-normal. Days like yesterday proved to be such a burden.

Suddenly Rory was felt the squish that could only come from running into someone. She looked up to see who it might be. Her eyes met the stare of those green eyes she saw earlier that day.

" Hey, I know you," said a soft yet deep voice. Rory almost laughed, mostly at herself. She all of a sudden felt really giddy.

" You probably saw me talking to Paris." Rory brushed her bangs aside.

" Rather Paris tearing into you." A hearty laugh escaped his mouth. He was quite cute.

" Yeah, well I'd hate to cut you off but I've got that meeting with Paris." She walked off waving and instead of wandering off, thinking, she paid attention to where she was going.

" Bye." The boy said softy, and barely audible.

**Please let me know what you think.****  
If you want more updates, then please review.  
I won't update stories that no one wants to read.**


	2. Mystery Boy

**Chapter 2**

"Well, well Gilmore made it." Paris stood with her friends as Rory was getting into class. Rory decided to let them have their little laughs, it was juvenile, all of it. She felt lucky that day since her mother didn't stop her alarm clock that morning. She would have to do something about that.

" Hey Rory." a soft voice caught her ear. She looked around to find who called her name. She found that guy again. She really needed to find out his name. She smiled and waved. It was good to have at least one person be nice to her. She felt really good after meeting him. Her instinct told her to trust him. All through class, she seemed to be more aware than ever. As she began to sit down, Tristan began playing with her hair.

" Tristan, what are you doing?" Rory said in the most aggravated voice she could conjure. Maybe that would make him stop. He kept on inching closer and closer to her. He sniffed her neck.

" You smell really good today," he said ignoring what anger Rory had out for him. Rory shoed him off with her hand, finally.

" Please Tristan, stop." Rory said trying to get out her books. Tristan finally stopped as the teacher entered the room once again. She figured maybe she would come to class later so that she didn't have to deal with Tristan. After all, Paris was practically in love with him. In her opinion they would be a very good couple. Tristan should really invest in Paris. Class seemed to zoom by, as did the day. Her stomach was growling really loudly. She looked at the clock and began putting her books away. Lunch was after this class. The bell rang at just the right time. She was off like a bullet to escape Tristan who was probably trailing behind her. Tristan however caught up.

" Hey where you going so fast, Mary?" Tristan said tauntingly.

" Would you stop calling me Mary?" Rory yelled out loud. She didn't care of people stared. She hoped that at this very moment Paris would come and chase him away with her flirting. A smirk crossed his face.

" You're too cute when you're pissed." he said in a pleased tone. Then, a voice cut in.

" Hey! This young lady has asked you to leave her alone. If you don't then I'll do something about it." It was that Mysterious Boy. He was way bigger than Tristan, so he backed away.

" Hey man, no trouble." Tristan said almost quivering. Rory felt a smile coming on. She turned to thank the boy. There he was grinning in satisfaction.

" Oh, my God, Thank You! He has been bothering me all day." Rory brightened up. She really liked this fellow, she only wished she knew his name. They started talking. And talking. And talking. They talked about anything and everything, and nothing at all. They got into the deepest of conversations. It turned out they had a lot in common. She felt herself falling deeper and deeper into emotions for him. She had only met him yesterday, but she questioned not. They seemed to be really in synch with each other; complimenting each other. She couldn't wait to tell her mom about this guy. They threw away their trash from their lunch, and walked one another to class. A paper seemed to slip from his backpack so she bent down to pick it up. She saw his name in the sheet.

" Evan," she whispered to herself, " you dropped your paper." she handed it to him.

" Thanks."

She put on her Macy Grey CD and began to do her homework. She realized she couldn't stop thinking about him. This was the beginning of something new. She heard the door open and close downstairs. Her mom finally got home.

" Mom!" Rory ran downstairs.

" Prodigal daughter!" Lorelai said in her usual witty manner.

" Mom, you'll never guess what happened today!" Rory said smiling. She could hardly wait to tell Lorelai about Evan. Her mom went into the kitchen.

" What happened?" Lorelai said pouring the coffee pot. Rory paused for a minute, taking in a deep breath.

" I met a boy." Rory finally said, smiling ear to ear. Her mom sat down and squealed.

" So what's his name?" Lorelai couldn't resist.

" Evan." Rory's heart skipped a beat. She loved saying his name. It was magical. Just then, she heard the doorbell ring.

"I'll get it!!!" Rory yelled. She ran up to the door and opened it.


	3. Pregnant

"Hey Luke." Rory said in a less than surprised tone. He stood there with a flower in his hand. He looked angry and passive as always. He never smiled and his eyes remained unmoved.

"Yeah, is Lorelai here?" he asked looking off to the side as if he were scoffing. To Rory it looked like he was embarrassed

"Is something wrong, Luke?" She asked holding the door open and gesturing for him to come inside. Lorelai came in from the kitchen and checked to see what Rory was doing,

"Hey Kiddo. Hey Luke." She said peeking to see who was at the door. Luke's cheeks got really red.

"Spit it out man!" Rory joked but Luke just scowled and compulsively rubbed his mouth.

"You know what, I think I should go." he said leaving and throwing the flower on the ground. The girls looked at each other with confused faces. Lorelai got her purse and went after him.

"Kiddo, I'm going to see what's up. Don't burn the house down or have any wild parties. With boys. No boys." She joked. She then swooped after Luke.

The next morning, which was a Friday, Evan saw Rory at her locker. He snuck up behind the open door waiting for her to close it. She put a book back while grabbing a lot of notebooks and a really thick book for an advanced class. She closed the door and jumped at Evan waiting there for her.

"Hey. What's up?" he said in a nervous tone. Her cheeks started turning red.

"God, you startled me," she breathed, " Not much is going on, but I do have a lot of school. Gotta get that diploma, you know?" she kid. He laughed a little and then he put his hands in his pocket. 

"Oh yeah, I'm all about my diploma. I'm going to Dartmouth, you know," he said trying really hard to impress her. She covered her mouth to hide her giggle.

"Awesome, I'm going to Yale." she said as she reached her first class of the day.

"Well I guess I'll se you at lunch?" she asked. He hesitated for a minute about something, still rubbing his mouth.

"I wondering if, you know, you wanted to hang out...today..." he said coolly. Rory stood there shocked for a moment, while leafing through a book.

" I'd love to, but I have to catch up on a Puff meeting that I missed. Maybe some other time." She said and then going into her first class.

When she got home Lorelai was sitting there on the phone. She saw Rory arrive and quickly let the person go that she was talking to. She played with the wire a little bit and her face looked really calm yet she looked like she had a lot on her mind.

" Hey Girly, sit." and she patted the chair that she wanted Rory to sit in. As Rory set her stuff down and sat down she spoke,

"Rory. Okay. I have big news." She said smiling ear-to-ear showing her teeth. Rory widened her eyes and started smiling as well.

"Oh my God, The flower, the nervousness. You and Luke-" Lorelai cut Rory off.

" Rory. It's more than a surprise. Okay, now, make sure you stay this happy, okay"

"Okay"

"Promise?"

"Yes"

" Pinky Swear."

" YES!"

"...Promise?"

" Yes mom, spill it!" Lorelai it her lip and looked down and then at Rory.

"I'm pregnant," she said holding Rory's hands.


	4. Through the Tears

Hey hey hey…I'm back with a new chappie. Review, por favor 00

Chapter 4.

Rory sat back with a shock going up to her spine and reaching her brain. She closed her eyes and tried to soak that piece of information in.

"Mom…please tell me it's Luke's." She said rubbing her temple with her finger. She sighed.

"It is." Lorelai looked down at the table in response to Rory's reaction. She wasn't smiling anymore. "Kiddo…you know I love Luke, and I shouldn't have let this happen but it has…and all we can do is welcome it." She tried to lift Rory's spirits but was failing. Rory got up and went to her room. She sat on the bed and crashed on all of her pillows. "I need to talk to someone." She whispered silently to herself. She called up Lane.

"Hello?" that familiar voice echoed through the phone.

"You're not going to believe what just happened. It can't be real…" She was about to go off on a tangent. Lane found the comfortable spot on her bed, certain that Rory was just going to vent.

"Its okay, you know…" Lane started.

" No…my Mom's pregnant." Then the line went dead silent.

"What. Not your mom. Not…the fun mom…wait…" Lane embarrassingly pointed out.

"Well, yeah." Rory said on the verge of tears.

" How far along?" she tried to divert the situation away from getting angry.

"I don't know. I just can't believe she'd do that. She's my Mom. She's not supposed to be that way with guys." Rory contemplated.

"I don't know what to say." Lane said shrugglingly. The truth was that Rory didn't know what she was feeling. All she knew was that it couldn't be explained in words. She couldn't justify the emotions she was feeling. Words just couldn't justify it. She could only express it in anger. And so she did.

At school she went to the Library instead of Lunch with Evan. Her stomach wasn't in the mood to take in food. She opened her books and started studying non-stop.

_Where could she be?_ Evan thought as he wandered from room to room looking for Rory. Where _would a bookworm be?_ He then got an idea. He saw her moping in her textbooks. He walked right in and approached her.

"Hey," he greeted softly as he sat down next to her, "What going on?" he sounded more like a little child watching a parent do their job. Rory looked up and her heart warmed at the fact that he had found her.

"Catching up on a few things." She said hiding the fact that she was crying. Her bangs covered her eyes as she patted them dry so she could face him. He was watching her as an invisible tear slid off of her face and onto her book.

"What's wrong?" he scooted closer to her and stared into her eyes.

"Nothing." She said looking in the textbook.

"No," he moved her chair to face him, "Tell me."

"Its really….its petty." She said still patting her eyes dry.

"So? I'm petty."

"Its nothing. Really."

"But its making you cry." He said and scooted next to her and started to wrap one arm around her and wiped a tear off of her face.

"My Mom…well, she let me down, 'kay. That's all I want to say for now." She said quietly crying. She closed her text book and put it in her backpack. She then faced him with his arm still around her and he kissed her softly.

"I have to go." she said looking at the clock. It was two minutes to the bell. She got as he still was sitting down.

He bit his lip.

"Can I ask you a question?" he said not realizing that the bell was about to ring.

"Evan, I really have to go—I'm going to be late. We can talk later, I promise."

He was a little happy that she put it off. More time to prepare.


	5. Fireworks

_Yay I finally updated…Damn Drivers Ed….and Spanish homework….yes. Damn it all. _

Okay now Chapter 5. 8DDD

Evan waited after school on the benches placed outside. The sun was shining especially hard upon him. He was waiting for Rory to come out. Seeing her cry almost broke his heart, and he knew he had to have her. She fascinated him. She wasn't like all of the other teenager girls around Chilton, which drew him in even further.

Rory went straight into the Library, once more, after school. She rushed after the bell rang to turn in her library books. Everything was running through her mind. She missed Dean, and her mom made the biggest mistake, and then Evan was here for her…

_Evan. _

She felt something for him. The more he hung around, the more she realized that she needed him around. And she missed him before he even left. She was falling for him.

"Do you just live here, or what?" a voice next to her rang. She looked up in surprise, and she saw him. She was startled, but she smiled.

"I was just returning some books I had, I wasn't studying again, I promise." She laughed it off. He stared at her with something in his eyes. He had something to tell her. That made her a little nervous. She waited as the librarians made the changes in the system so that the books wouldn't be late.

"Okay, you're all clear, Lorelai." The librarian said happily. Rory then looked to Evan as they both walked out.

"Lorelai, huh?" he said curious to the name change.

"Oh, that's my first name, it's a long story but people just call me Rory." She said pulling her hair behind her ear. He was obviously holding something back.

"So, what did you have to ask me?" she inquired, knowing full well what he was going to ask, but she decided to give him some leeway.

He looked away then quickly looked back at her, "Well, would you like to go on a date with me?" he finally said. His stomach unwrenched its self a little bit, but he still had to wait for her answer.

She smiled without helping it; "I would love to go on a date with you."

Rory came through the door to her home and as soon as she closed it she relaxed and leaned on it and sighed. She got up and walked to the kitchen and her mom was there waiting.

"Hey Kiddo!" she coughed. She seemed sick and her voice was rough. Rory kind of worried a little bit.

"Are you feeling okay Mom?" she asked, concerned.

"Oh yeah, I just had some morning sickness today…its normal." She said drinking some coffee.

"Okay." Rory said, dropping her stuff in the kitchen and rushing upstairs. She still didn't know exactly what this profound feeling was that was coursing through her. She was in disbelief, for sure. She knew her mom was doing stuff with Luke but she still couldn't figure out how she let herself get pregnant. She opened her door and sat on her bed. Her date with Evan was tonight, so she had to look her best. She went through her closet and picked out some cute clothes and began on her make-up.

Her mom knocked on the door and came in, "Whoa, where are you going tonight?" She asked as she saw Rory with make-up and dressed for the night.

"I have a date." She answered shortly. She tried to go through her mom and down into the living room but Lorelai put up an arm to keep her.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier? She asked a little worried about Rory and the pregnancy. Rory was becoming combative and trying to break away.

"I would've told you today…. you already found out." Rory replied in a rebellious way. Lorelai knew this had something to do with her being pregnant.

"Rory you can go on that date but we're having a talk when you come back." She said in a motherly tone. The doorbell rang and Rory ran down to answer it.

"Bye." She whispered.

He still had his car running when she came out with him. He grabbed her hand and held it until they got to the car and he opened the door to her side. As she got in, he ran around and went in as well.

"So where are we going?" she asked excitedly looking out of the window as they drove off. He smirked like he was keeping a secret.

"Hrm…. not telling yet." And they drove out into Stars Hollow and he took her to the park where a white gazebo stood on top of a grassy knoll. Rory was a little confused, as he didn't live in Stars Hollow, but why a park there? She'd already been there millions of times before.

"Why here?" she asked with a confused stare.

"I have a surprise." He said shortly, and stopped the car and got a box from the trunk. He then opened her door for her to get out. He then ran off by the grassy knoll and started setting up something. He looked at his watch and kept setting up. He stopped, checked his watch again and called her over.

"Rory, come here…sit." He said and sat down with one arm draped over her shoulder and pulled her closer to him. He stared at her and smirked again. Then stared at the sky.

"What is going on?" Rory was perplexed.

"You'll see, just stare at the sky." He said. He checked his watch again and again.

"What is going to be in the-" and then she heard a whistling sound. She looked up to the sky to see it and a red flash appeared in the shape of a heart. A lot of heart shaped fireworks stared going off.

He kissed her passionately.


	6. Trouble in Paradise

Yay another chapter…in the same week XDDD

Chapter 6

Bigger explosions followed, and the ground occasionally rumbled. The two barely even noticed, they're consumed with each other. Rory stopped and Evan rested his forehead on top of hers.

"I cannot believe you did this for me." She smiled and grabbed his hand that was wrapped around her waist. He smiled and looked at the night sky.

"Remember that these are shining for you. These are your stars." He said and gently kissed her forehead. It was all she could do to keep herself from melting with him. And quietly, all thoughts of Dean dissipated from her mind. All that was there was Evan. Their hands interlocked. She kissed him lightly, just barely caressing his lips and their passionate kissing started again.

-------------------------------------

That night when he dropped her off, she didn't want to go, but he walked her to the door and kissed each other goodnight. Lorelai sat down with her feet elevated, watching television.

"Mom?" It looked as though Lorelai had fallen asleep. Rory was filled with excitement, as she didn't have to go through Lorelai's "lectures". Sometimes she was a mother hen, and picked out the little things that didn't really matter. Rory quietly tiptoed upstairs and fell asleep.

She then heard slight pangs on her window. Someone was throwing pebbles at it. She got up to see who it was. She moved the blinds back and lifted up the window. Who she saw sent a shock through her spine. Her face went numb and her belly felt like it had a tornado inside of it. She couldn't move, but she could still speak.

"DEAN!?" she yelled. She wanted to slam the window shut but the look on his face was a little remorseful. He dropped his handful of pebbles.

"Rory…" he said as his face dropped. His eyes sparkled but he wore a frown. His hands dropped freely to his sides.

"Dean, what do you want?" she said huffing.

"I'm sorry…" he trailed. He didn't say anything more after that; he looked for a reaction from her.

"Dean, I can't do this, go home." She ordered. She didn't want to be mean, but all of the things he had said and done to her, came rushing back to her like the waves of the ocean. Each wave brought a new, stinging memory. Her heart seemed to momentarily stop as she told him to go home. She slammed her window shut and choked up some tears. She looked in the mirror in her room.

"Why is he doing this to me?" she sobbed. She rested her head in her hands and sat in her chair in front of her vanity mirror for quite some time before going to bed. She felt like her wings were broken every time she saw him. With Evan, she was a totally new person. Tomorrow was Saturday, and she was definitely going to spend it with Evan.

-------------------------------------

The next morning, she got up, fixed a bowl of cereal, and watched some Saturday morning cartoons. Lorelai walked in and fixed some coffee.

"Hey, are you gonna be with Evan today?" she said with chipper. She had completely forgotten about the talk she was going to have with Rory.

"I'm thinking about giving him a tour of Stars Hollow." She said crunching on a piece of cereal.

"Everyone enjoys your tours….even Satan."

"What?"

"I mean…Grandma!" she chuckled. Rory slightly smiled and took another bite. She hated that her mom and grandma couldn't find any common ground, and if they did it didn't last very long. She went and grabbed the phone.

**Tell me what you think  
If you want more updates on this story, please review.  
I won't update a story no one wants to read.**


	7. Shake the Stress Away

Evan was coming over on 30 minutes. She made sure to tell him that walking shoes are a must. They had a cute conversation about what to wear, and then he went to go take a shower. She went to go curl her hair, and put on some make up. Lorelai was still passed out, and she would be well into the hours of the afternoon. She was certainly sleeping a lot, lately but Rory wrote it off as some sort of side effect of getting pregnant. Rory puffed her hair one last time, and she heard the doorbell. She leaped and ran down the stairway, opened the door and there he was.

"So you were going to give me tour of Stars Hollow?" he said putting his keys in his pocket and hugging her. She blushed, as she couldn't help. She nodded her head and then looked down at his feet.

"Okay, good I think we're all set. You might want sunglasses in case it gets bright, or a hat or something, I know I like to-" she was stopped when Evan bent down and lightly kissed her lips. He looked deeply into her eyes.

"I think I'm all set." He smiled and gestured to the front door. She was still blushing, and she wished that she wasn't so beet red, but he thought it was adorable. She touched her cheek to gauge how hot she was. She put on a pair of sunglasses and she grabbed his hand and they left.

"Are you hungry?" she asked thinking of Luke's Diner. It was by far the best hang out spot, and she wanted to show Evan the place where she practically grew up. Everyone went there, and she wondered what Luke would think of Evan. She smirked at the thought of those two meeting. They were practically opposites.

"Actually yeah, I was just going to ask if there were any small-town restaurants." And with that she tugged at him she started skipping around the block.

"Good." She yelled. He was stumbling but he caught up pretty quick. She walked right into the Diner and Luke stared at Evan.

"Rory." He nodded at her and then at Evan but with a question on his face. She sat on one of the barstools and grabbed a menu. Luke served a waiting customer and then came back.

"Luke this is Evan!" she said all giddily. Luke remained stone-face and put a payment in the register. He then looked Evan over. He smirked.

"Where's your mom? Normally she's willing to bother you, to come bother me…" he said with a slight smile on his face. Rory wondered if her mom had even told Luke about the "surprise", but wouldn't bother in front of Evan.

"She's actually taking a nap right now." Rory stopped and looked around, as everyone got silent. Luke had a jaw-drop.

"Really? She's always hopped up on caffeine, and she's taking a nap at 1 in the afternoon?" he put a hand on his hip. Rory shrugged. Evan just sat there quietly not knowing what to say. Luke saw his expression, and gave him a menu.

"I'll be back in a bit." He said and went to the back. He called Lorelai as he was pretty sure why she was napping. Even when she wasn't answering he kept calling in the hopes that she might wake up from it.

"Hello?" the phone actually picked up. His heart did flips.

"Lorelai? What's wrong with you?" he immediately asked.

"Woah, I didn't even do anything wrong yet…what's with the attitude?" she said with a smile, and slight giggle.

"You were napping." He mentioned pointedly.

"Yeah…and?" she rubbed her temples and checked the time.

"You're so high on caffeine that this is almost mythical. Do you have something to tell me?" he said crossing his fingers.

"Hm, now that you mention it, I _am _hungry,…" she said laughing but she knew that she had to tell Luke about this recent pregnancy sometime. She just didn't know when.

"Lorelai please don't play games with me." He said gruffly. He fell back against the wall and sighed loudly.

"Okay, are you free tonight?" she knew that she had to tell him since he was up to something. She didn't know how he found out about her napping unless Rory is out again.

"Yeah, why?" he didn't exactly plan on going on a date tonight.

"Well we should talk over dinner." She hoped that he'd go for it.

"Sure."

After lunch, Rory and Evan walked down the street when her phone went off, it was her mom.

"Mom?"

"Hey Rory, I'm going to be out of the house for a few hours, no crazy parties." She joked.

"We've been through this, I'll just have a movie night tonight." She snickered as Evan put his head on her shoulder to hear what was going on.

"Okay, well, I'm just going over to Satan's house so I'll be back this evening. Have fun." Lorelai mentioned pretty quickly. Before Rory could ask why she was going to Emily's, she hung up. Rory looked at Evan, and grabbed his hand.

"We should go back to my house and watch movies." She commanded.

"I think we should, too." He kissed her cheek as they walked back to the Lorelais' house. As they walked past Luke's Diner again, Dean saw them pass by through the window. His heart sank when he saw Rory with Evan. In fact, anger welled up and he immediately got up and decided to chase after them.

"RORY!" he screamed with his eyes mildly welled up. She turned with a grim look on her face.

"Dean, go." She said calmly. Evan got in front of her and stared down at Dean.

"Who is this, Rory?" Evan growled softly. He and Dean made eye contact and each was analyzing the other. Rory didn't want them to fight, so she got in the middle.

"Okay no is fighting anyone. Dean, I'm with Evan. Evan this is my ex, Dean," then she faced Dean, " And we've been through this before, I'm done with you, okay? You broke my heart and I'm just finished with your crap, Dean. You should've made up your mind a long time ago about what you wanted and you didn't so you lose." She said as one single tear trailed down her cheek. Evan grabbed her hand and she walked off with him.

"I'm sorry Evan, I didn't expect that." She said and she covered her face with both of her hands. He grabbed her waist and hugged her tightly.

"Okay, look, we should be mature about this. You had other relationships and they're over. I'm okay with that, but tell me the next time he does something like this because I will handle it." Rory nodded and wiped the last of her tears off of her face. She grabbed him by the waist until they got to her front door. She unlocked the door and she went to her movie collection. Evan sprawled out on the couch and waited for her to pick some movies.

"You know, I think we should watch When Harry Met Sally…it's a classic." She laughed at him lying all over the couch, "Getting comfortable are we?"

"I'm just waiting on you." And he opened his arms to welcome her. She put the movie in grabbed the remote and he pulled her onto him.

"You're a great pillow, you know that?" she joked. He snickered and rested his head on her shoulder, again.

"Well, I try…" he trailed off and started kissing her neck.


	8. She did the Dirty Deed

He kissed all the way down to her fingertips and back up again

He kissed all the way down to her fingertips and back up again. She turned so that they were belly to belly, and they started passionately kissing. He wrapped both of his arms tightly around her, and she waned on the kissing, she pulled away and explored his face.

"Should we?" he said wondering if she was thinking what he was thinking. Her eyes widened and she put her hand on his jaw. She bit her bottom lip and started to take his shirt off. He waited until it was on the floor to take hers off. As he reached for her shirt, she grabbed his hand.

"This for that, young lady…" he said playfully and put his other hand over hers and they started play fighting. She kept squirming and finally he put himself on top of her and started taking the shirt off, as she was giggling the whole time.

The couch started squeaking when they both heard a car door shut from outside the house. Evan's eyes widened and his cheeks flushed. Rory got up, gathered both of their clothes and ran upstairs.

"EVAN! COME HERE!" she yelled through her teeth. Her mom would shit a brick if she had found out what just went on. He got up and followed her to her bedroom. She closed the door, slipped into a tank and pajama pants. He put his clothes back on, and they both just stood there breathing heavily trying to think of what to do. She snapped.

"Okay, you can use my window. As soon as she gets inside, you can use my window to escape!" Rory whispered. The front door opened with a loud squeak and Lorelai called for Rory. Evan sat down on her bed as she ran down to greet her mom.

Lorelai looked at Rory as she entered the kitchen saddened. Rory didn't know exactly how to take the current events in all at once.

"Mom why do you look so sad?" she said as they both sat down at the round table. Lorelai welled up and grabbed her coffee cup.

"I told Luke. I told him everything. He just sat there stunned. He immediately left and told me that he'd call me when he was ready to further talk about it." She then started sobbing. Rory chalked it all up to hormones but she tried to comfort her mom.

"Mom, you know Luke, you know he's not going to leave you in the dust, just stop worrying about it." Rory tried to convince her mom to let everything go. It was late at night, and she needed to sleep on everything that happened. Rory was kind of sad herself as she didn't want Evan to leave, but she knew it couldn't happen, he had to be home, her mom could possibly find out. It was all too risky. Lorelai stopped grabbed a tissue and wiped away her tears.

"You know what, you're right. I think I'm just going to go to bed right now. Luke will call." She said to herself and she took one more sip of coffee and marched upstairs. Rory was relieved that she could finally go to bed, too. Evan had probably already left, anyway. She opened her bedroom door and she saw Evan passed out on her bed. He was snoring and everything, although it was barely audible, light snoring. She laughed to herself and jarred him to get him to wake up, but he just turned over and stopped snoring.

"Evan." She whispered. He moved a little but seemed unswayable. She didn't want to rock the boat further so she locked her door and went to bed. She got in right next to him and went right to sleep.

As soon as morning broke she turned and turned so that she could grab what little more sleep she could. She sometimes hated being an early bird, so she tried to find a really, really comfortable spot. She met the arms of Evan who was also half asleep, and wrapped them around her. She fell right back to sleep within minutes.


End file.
